En la guerra, el amor y el football todo se vale
by montse
Summary: capitulo 2 reviews los necesito. corro peligro talvez ahora me toque a mi
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! Esta es la historia y se que no me pertenece super campeones pero me gusta mucho esta serie espero que les guste ya termine el capitulo dos pero voy a esperar sus reviews para bajarlo ya voy en el 3 esta buenísima.  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Un día estábamos en la escuela, yo y Kizara en el salón de clases de 3º y Holly en 2º, mientras que Kizara se sentó yo estaba embelesada pensando en Alfredo. Estaba tan distraída que el maestro me pregunto algo que ni lo escuche, pero luego me dijo  
  
Maestro: Sabe usted señorita de que estamos hablando?  
  
Darnel: S-si Maestro  
  
M: Haber explíqueme  
  
D: A-ah pu-pues esta hablando de... ¡álgebra!  
  
M: Ah bueno (doy un suspiro de que le atine)... ¡TE SALES DEL SALÓN! Y yo me voy triste afuera del salón para limpiar el pasillo. Cuando voy por las cosas para limpiarlo veo que sale de su salón el chico más popular de la escuela, Andy Jonson y oh sorpresa me ve con el papel que me dio el maestro de que no puse atención en clases y me dice  
  
Andy: que te pasó?  
  
D: Es que... b-bueno el maestro me saco de-del salón... -.-  
  
A: Ah  
  
D: Pero... (en susurro) no se lo digas a nadie si?  
  
A: Claro pero... porqué te sacó?  
  
D: Estaba... distraída jiji n_n'  
  
A: Ah, bueno bye  
  
D: Adiós (y me voy alejando muy apenada)  
  
Voy caminando ya con las cosas de limpieza y me pongo a limpiar, más tarde ya casi acababa la clase y lleve las cosas a su lugar y justo a tiempo porque en ese momento todos salieron al sonar la campana; yo tristemente acompañe a mis amigas a sus casilleros luego veo que viene mi amado, aquel niño que hace latir mi corazón, pero soy distraída por el grupito de Andy Jonson, Griselda y Sherrer se me quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos al ver que Andy estaba al frente mío, pero a mi ni me importo, de repente veo a Holly casi chorreando la baba por Benji y a Kizara por Steve, yo volteo a ver a Oliver el cual me parece lindo, pero soy distraída nuevamente por Andy  
  
A: Oye Darnel  
  
D: que?  
  
A: tengo boletos para ir a ver Terminator 3  
  
D: Y...( digo como si no me importara pero con una mirada realmente amenazadora)  
  
A: Me preguntaba si querías ir con migo y mis amigos a verla  
  
D: Estaría genial, pero pueden ir Kizara y Holly?  
  
A: mmm... seguro  
  
D: Ok, nos vemos  
  
A: Genial (y se aleja)  
  
Griselda me mira con cara de envidia pero sigue caminando. Pronto veo a Alfredo aproximarse *o*  
  
Alfredo: Estas teniendo pegue ah?  
  
D: Ah si?  
  
Al: Hay niña tu no tienes remedio, que vienes de tontolandia?  
  
D: No!!, como crees  
  
Al: que uno tiene que explicarte las cosas?  
  
D: (me quedo callada)  
  
Al: Bueno suerte en tu cita  
  
D: Si lo viste y me viniste a criticar, quiere decir que estas celoso ah?  
  
Al: QUE!!!!????YO!!!!????CELOSO!!!!????  
  
D: ves a lo que me refiero (con cara de confiada)  
  
Holly: (interrumpiendo) Ok! YA BASTA!!!  
  
Al: Ja, a mi que ni me importa (y se aleja)  
  
D: Ves lo que ocasionaste???  
  
H: Si, ocasione que ya no pelearan n_n  
  
D: No mensa, que se fuera( pensando) Hay que burra  
  
-A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA-  
  
A: oye después de ir al cine pueden ir a mi casa?  
  
Kizara: (pensando) Hay quién sabe que puedan hacer... ¬o¬  
  
D: Seguro  
  
-EN EL CINE-  
  
A: Mira te voy a presentar a mis...  
  
D: (interrumpiendo) Si ya los conocemos  
  
Steve: Enserio?  
  
D: Si  
  
S: Pero yo no a ti  
  
D: me llamo Darnel  
  
S: Mucho gusto (agarra mi mano y lo menos que esperaba era un beso en ella por parte de el y así todos nos saludaron a todas)9  
  
Luego Benji Dijo  
  
Benji: Pero quién es esta hermosa damita?(Agarra la mano de Holly)  
  
H: (muy sonrojada) Mi nombre es Holly  
  
B: Ha mucho gusto mi nombre es Benjamín (le da un beso en la mano a Holly)  
  
H: (Sonrojada le sonríe)  
  
Todos no pueden resistir el típico  
  
Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Benji también se ríe y Holly muy apenada aparta su mano de Benji pero l no la quiere soltar y la levanta entre sus brazos  
  
T: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Y se va Benji con Holly a la sala de cine Y a todos adentro, Steve abraza a Kizara pero esta con una mirada amenazadora le quita la mano, Benji se le acerca a Holly, al rato hubo un momento entre los dos en el cual calleron rendidos y Benji beso a Holly con toda su pasión , esta sentía como Benji movía su boca y sus brazos por su espalda y la iba abrazando , yo llegue al momento de hartarme y me salí.  
  
Manden sus reviews espero que les guste la historia n_n 


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos manden su review esta es la primera historia ke escribo espero que les guste n_n.  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Benji se le acerca a Holly, al rato hubo un momento entre los dos en el cual cayeron rendidos y Benji beso a Holly con toda su pasión , esta sentía como Benji movía su boca y sus brazos por su espalda y la iba abrazando , yo llegue al momento de hartarme y me salí.  
  
Andy fue tras de mi yo me senté en la cafetería ke quedaba cerca y me senté, voltee a ver para ver si alguien me siguió pero no, luego volteo a la mesa y veo a Andy frente a mi y... D: Hay!! Me asuste  
  
A: Tan feo soy?  
  
D: No, solo no pensé ke estarías aquí  
  
A: Ah ok, xke te saliste?  
  
D: No me gusto la película  
  
A: Oye...  
  
D: dime?  
  
A: Los esperamos aquí?  
  
D: aja  
  
Tiempo más tarde todos salieron, yo decidí no ir a casa de Andy, al igual ke mis amigas  
  
Al día siguiente en el receso de 20 minutos a las 10:50 salimos, Kizara iba delante de nosotras en ese momento ve a Dano aproximarse y nos dice  
  
K: (suspirando) Hay se ve como un ángel en el pasillo  
  
Dano llega y se pone frente a ella y la agarra de los hombros y la besa en la boca tiernamente, para Kizara fue eterno, el la estaba abrazando y no la quería soltar pronto se separaron todos se les quedaron viendo, Dano y Kizara estaban rojos K: Dano espera (levantando la mano)  
  
Y el se aleja D: (pensando) Un beso a Holly otro a Kizara ahora sigo yo pero la pregunta es ¿Quién?, espero ke sea Alfredo pero no frente a todo mundo. Algo interrumpió mi pensamiento, Kizara se veía pálida y a la vez feliz más tarde tocaron la campana el día pasó rápido pero yo estaba triste.  
  
-EN MI CASA-  
  
estaba en mi cama haciendo la tarea cuando llega un mensaje a mi celular y decía así:  
  
Cuando mires las estrellas  
  
Acuérdate de mi  
Xke en cada un de ellas  
Hay un beso para ti D: (pensando) tengo un admirador secreto  
  
No hay cosa más sabrosa  
  
Ni de más rico sabor  
Ke sentir de nuestros labios  
El primer beso de amor Yo muy feliz vi el número, intente llamar pero no me contestaron. Mas tarde Kizara me hablo por teléfono yo, pensando que era mi príncipe conteste D: bueno?  
  
K: Hola Darnel, oye me harías un gran favor  
  
D: De pende  
  
K: Vienes a la escuela?  
  
D: Para ke si no hay clases  
  
K: no, no , no es por que tango practica de football para que nos veamos a las 5  
  
D: no puedo  
  
K: Pero por que. Si tu no tienes nada ke hacer en la tarde de un viernes  
  
D: Si pero no puedo correr riesgos, mira Holly ya la besaron a ti igual y talvez luego siga yo. Mira los lugares ocupados son el cine, la escuela ¡AHORA SIGUE MI CASA!  
  
K: te tendremos cuidada  
  
D: no pero ke tal si el chavo te dijo ese plan y ustedes van contra mi y si es en mi casa, o talvez este es el plan que yo crea ke debo quedarme en mi casa x ke corro peligro en mi escuela mejor voy para aya... no me creas mensa... jaja... ese es tu plan ya lo descubrí...¡chispas!... este es el plan jaja creíste que me ibas a engañar pues no, voy para aya Cuelgo la bocina y salgo disparada de mi casa Sigo corriendo y me estrello contra algo o alguien pero iba tan rápido que en el momento que me estrelle caí inconsciente pero no alcance a ver quien era **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************************** Abro los ojos y me veo de nuevo en mi casa D: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Me levanto, salgo corriendo y abre alguien la puerta y me vuelvo a estrellar y caigo inconsciente **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************************** Abro los ojos y me veo en mi cuarto de nuevo (en la cama) volteo a ver a mi izquierda por que veo a alguien D: Andy que haces aquí?  
  
A: es que te estrellaste contra mi y te traje  
  
D: a ok gracias (pensando) Chispas el beso (rápido me levanto salgo de mi habitacón, abro la puerta de la calle y me voy corriendo con Kizara -ESCUELA- Llego a la escuela molesta  
  
K: (desde lo lajos se acerca) Hola Darnel, pero que te pasó?  
  
D: Me estrelle  
  
Al: contra el poste JAJAJAJAJA si que vienes de tontolandia  
  
D: A ti quien te metió en la charla chismoso  
  
Al: yo  
  
D: pues vete aquí no queremos germenes que nos contagien  
  
Al: (se va)  
  
K: uy que agresiva  
  
D: Hay, que menso...(volviendo al tema) es que me estrelle contra Andy y luego más tarde contra la puerta y pense que pasaria eso  
  
K: Ok. Esperame tantito  
  
De pronto vi llegar a Holly y a que no adivinan con quien vino si efectivamente con Benji y para colmo se estaban abrazando.  
  
Manden sus reviews!!!!Alerta me muero si no mandan necesito reviews me estoy volviendo loca sin ellos 


End file.
